


A Week of Domination

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, ball worship, musk kink, piss drinking, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sequel to Let It All Out. Reader and Ryuko are in a relationship. You find out about a secret kink she's been messing around with, and the two of you experiment with it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Week of Domination

Your time as Ryuko's submissive left you exhausted, but you had enjoyed your time underneath her boot, so to speak. For the most part, anyways. There were a couple of times where she had taken things too far, and although she hadn't apologised for them, you knew that she was just having fun. You liked seeing her having fun, you just wished that it didn't have to come at your expense.

As you returned home from work one evening, you found a collar on the bed you'd begun sharing with her. Picking it up, you looked it over, only for Ryuko to rush up behind you and snatch it out of your hands. "Dammit. Forget you saw that, alright?" she hid it behind her back and looked at you, clearly hopeful that you would just swipe seeing it under the rug and agree to never bring it up again, but you felt yourself begin to smirk at the mere idea of teasing her with it.

You crossed your arms in front of her, and she must have been able to tell from the look on your face that you weren't going to give up so easily because, before you could even speak, she let out an exasperated sigh and brought the collar to her front again, shaking her head. "Look, it's not that complicated... I've just been, y'know, experimenting with different things, trying to... figure out what I like, and I thought it might be nice to fool around with having you take charge for once." There were layers to what she was saying. Even when Ryuko was trying to be nice to you she tended to sound like she was insulting you, but you were used to that, and it didn't bother you.

Wordlessly, you reached over to grasp a hold of the collar, taking it into your hands before slipping your thumbs into its latch and popping it open, before lifting the collar towards her neck. After sliding it into place, carefully as you did, you reached behind her neck and fastened the latch, leaning forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips right as you heard it snap into place. When you pulled back, there was a blush on her cheeks. She didn't say anything to you, perhaps because she was wondering whether you had already settled yourself into your role as her master yet or not.

A moment later, you decided to answer that question for her. Reaching down, you fumbled with the belt of your pants before pulling it open and then popping the button a moment later. Ryuko watched closely and looked at you for a moment, clearly unsure whether she was allowed to get herself involved with it or not. You pressed your other hand to her shoulder to sink her down onto her knees, but when she reached out to try to grab onto your boxer-clad cock, you stopped her. As you grew hard beneath the fabric, you leaned your hips forward to gently push your bulge against her face and then told Ryuko that if she wanted to be able to suck your cock, she'd have to prove that she deserved it first by worshipping your bulge from the outside of your boxers.

You could tell just by looking at her that she was turned on, the flush on her cheeks doing nothing to hide just how excited she was, but even with this excitement at the forefront, she still looked hesitant. Moving your hand to the back of her head, you told her two things: firstly, that it was okay, that you were there for her and she didn't need to be worried, but secondly, that she had a job to do. Pushing her face against your underwear, you watched as she pulled back just far enough to look at your bulge head-on before leaning forwards to press it against her face again, her eyes rolling back some as she inhaled your scent through the fabric of your underwear, the scents of sweat and musk tightly packed within.

Just as you were about to remind her what she was there for, she slipped her tongue up against the bulge, licking along it while she picked her gaze up from your crotch to your face to look at you. It had to have been one of the hottest things you had ever seen. She licked along the bulge again, leaving a trail of wet wherever she did; noticeably, she always avoided going straight for the tip of your cock, though it wasn't long until the precum leaking from it began to wet the fabric anyway. After noticing it, she pulled back from the bulge and slipped her lips right over the tip of it, her tongue teasing your head while she suckled hard, getting all of the precum that she could from the other side of the fabric. Her supply seemed neverending because each further suckle against the tip of your member brought yet another drop of precum for her to swallow down mixed with her own saliva.

The sweat can't have tasted nice, you thought to yourself, but it had only been a couple of weeks earlier that you had been drinking down her piss without a complaint. Biting down on the inside of your bottom lip, you told herself that you'd have to return the favour at some point. Slipping your thumb into your boxers, you slipped the fabric down, watching the way that her eyes lit up as more and more of your shaft was revealed to her. She was practically salivating at the sight, having pulled far enough away from your crotch to simply watch as you dragged the waistband further and further down. Until finally, just as she was leaning close again, sniffing at your scent, your cock sprung up and caught her chin.

The weight was enough to prompt her to grunt, but after flinching, she went right back to sniff at your cock again. After wrapping your hand around the base of it, you lifted your cock upward and slapped it against her face, first length-ways, bouncing it off her nose, before pulling it to the side to slap at her cheek with it. Even though you were being pretty rough with her, she didn't complain. The look in her eyes was nothing short of utter arousal, and even though you kept slapping her with your dick, she turned her head back to look towards you all the same. After another slap of your cock against her cheek, you pressed the tip against her lips. She didn't open her mouth for you right away, instead letting you grind against her lips for a moment, your cock leaking precum.

For a brief moment, the degradation must have gotten to her, because there was a flash of frustration in her eyes. She looked as if she was about to open her mouth to chastise you, but then her gaze softened, she opened her mouth properly and took the head of your cock inside. Her tongue flicked up against your tip, and even though you were about to sink your hips deeper, you opted to wait just a moment to see what she wanted to do. She reached her hands up to take a hold of your cock at the base, but you reached down to grab ahold of her wrists, shaking your head. After reaching into your bedside drawer, you pulled out a length of rope that she had used to tie you up during her week as your domme. Reusing that rope to give her the same treatment, you tied her hands together so that she couldn't use them, settling them at the small of her book. She looked annoyed that she wouldn't be able to hold your cock in her hand, but she made do.

Pulling your cock out of her mouth again, she flicked her tongue across the head, and then after realising just how much she liked the taste she instead began openly licking it, the enthusiasm clear in her actions. The longer she licked, the further down your cock she went, needing more and more of the taste of sweat and raw masculinity that as she cleaned it off your cock she had to slip deeper to get more. Eventually, she made her way all the way down to the base, where she settled for a moment. She pressed her nose up against the base of your cock, the light amount of hairs there tickling at her nose while the scent of musk and sweat did the same. It was a lot, almost too much for her, but in your subservience, she felt comfortable enough to allow herself to be overwhelmed.

Ryuko licked over the base, around the length itself and down the upper side, and once she reached the tip again she spent a few long moments lapping up every ounce of precum that she could milk from you before moving down to the base again. With her nose pressed up against the base of your cock once again, her lips trailed your balls, suckling gently at whatever skin she could reach with her nose still pressed to the base of your cock, and eventually licking along your sack seemed more important to her. She moved her head further down and slipped one of your balls into her mouth, suckling on it while she looked up to hold a gaze with you.

There was a flush on her cheek, but given that said cheek also contained one of your cum-filled testes, you didn't see any reason for her to be so shy about it. For her part, she didn't let the embarrassment that she was feeling slow her down. She suckled on your balls with all the effort that she could muster, cleaning them of the sweat and masculine essence that sat on the skin. When she pulled back from one, she ended up with a hair in the corner of her mouth. She was obviously bothered about it, but she couldn't reach up to move it out of the way. She looked at you as if to ask for help, but you gave her a shrug. Her brow furrowed, but she moved over to suckle on the remaining testicle all the same.

After pulling it into her mouth, she ran her tongue around it, and while she wanted to madly suckle on it the same way that she had done with the other one, she knew that she had to go a little easier so as to avoid getting even more hair in her mouth. The upside of this was that although she couldn't suck the life out of you through your balls, she did give the second testicle a more gentle worship that felt just as good as the desperate sucking had. She cast her gaze up towards you once again, with the embarrassment from earlier having faded away. In its place was only determination. Once she'd cleaned the second testicle, she began to simply latch her lips onto random parts of your sack, cleaning them just as she had your balls themselves, and then once she had nothing left to clean there she moved on yet again, licking along the insides of your thighs and down towards your ass, but you cleared your throat to remind her that she had a job to do.

When she pulled her face back from between your thighs, she angled it upward to look at you, and you took advantage of that to slap your cock against her face again. Over and over, you slapped your shaft down against her lips, any precum that built at the tip flying off to land on her head, no doubt much to her disappointment, but she didn't voice any complaints. She waited for you to finish cock-slapping her and then moved her lips up towards the tip again, where she took your cock into her mouth for a second time.

She didn't waste any time the second time around, though. Slipping her lips bit-by-bit down the length of your rock-hard member, she closed her eyes and took the cock as deep as she could. Your cock slid against her throat, the tip brushing up against it very briefly, and then she kept going. It was as impressive as it was absolutely fucking delightful. You could have cum on the spot were it not for the fact that you didn't want to blow your load so soon.

When she reached the base, she outright gagged herself on your dick, her gaze picking up once again to look you in the eye while tears formed in the corners of hers. Any dominance you might have felt over her in your relationship leading up to this point had always been fleeting, and although you enjoyed it, you didn't need it. But now, holding a gaze with her while she choked herself on your cock... god, you weren't sure how you'd gone without it so long. The feeling was comparable to nothing, perhaps except the same feeling you'd had on the opposite side, looking up at her from between her legs while you had been putting your tongue to work pleasing her.

You slipped your hand down into her hair. She had spent a fair amount of time worshipping you, but now you wanted to take the reins. You first pulled her back along the length of your cock, out of her mouth and into the open air so that she could have some time to breathe. She tried to go back to your cock before too long, perhaps too delirious in her cock-lust to know that she should have given herself more time to breathe, but you kept her away from it until she was breathing steadily and then slid yourself into her mouth once again. She gave a soft moan at the taste, and you gave a soft moan at the feeling, and before too long you had slid yourself all the way into her throat again.

You didn't stop there, though. Taking a much firmer grip on her hair, you began to pull her head back and then yank it down again, choking her on your cock over and over. The guttural noises she gave onto your dick proved that she was struggling, but she couldn't stop you, even if she had wanted to. With a lack of a safe word in play, and a lack of a way for her to say it, you kept an eye out for any attempts that she might have been making to pull herself back from you, but long moments passed with her throat full of your cock and she didn't make a single one, clearly very happy to have her throat full of your thick, precum-leaking cock.

Knowing how much she enjoyed the taste of your precum, you did eventually pull back to let some of it slip out onto her tongue, which she thanked you for by swallowing it down without a moment's hesitation. God, she was something else. Would anyone believe you if you were to tell them that you had spent your afternoon fucking the face of the famous Ryuko Matoi? Probably for the best that you didn't go around saying as much considering that either she or her sister would end up pummelling your face in, but you couldn't help but wonder what people might have to say about it. They'd be jealous, no doubt. Even though you loved her to your very core, you knew that Ryuko had a way of pissing people off... she often said things without really thinking about whether she should. There were many guys out there that would love to be in your position, no doubt.

You could feel your orgasm approaching, milked forth by the way that her tongue kept pushing up against the tip of your cock, but you didn't want to simply cum in her mouth; you had better ideas. Pushing yourself forward again, you slid your cock into her throat for the umpteenth time and bottomed out, holding her at the base for a moment. She looked up at you with tear-filled eyes once again, but you could feel her holding herself down there, even if she totally exhausted. You even let go of her head for a brief moment, letting her hold herself down at the base of your cock, before taking hold again as she began to slip back, her eyes closing slowly. You knew that she was on the verge of passing out, but that was perfect.

Right as she was about to succumb to unconsciousness you pulled yourself back and out of her throat again. Your cock was throbbing, and your orgasm was about to start. She gasped for air and caught the first rope of thick, pent-up cum in her mouth. Holding her face at a lower angle, you laid your cock against her chin and watched as rope after rope fired along the length of her face, each one powerful enough to splatter itself against her skin. By the time you finished cumming on her face, there was hardly any left for her to actually taste. All the same, she latched her lips onto the head of your cock before she had even properly caught her breath back and suckled as hard as she could on the head to get just about whatever she could from the tip, even if it was a fruitless effort.

Luckily for her, it wasn't, and she pulled back a few moments later with enough cum on her tongue to keep her happy. Seeing as she couldn't open her eyes for the cum laying across them, you chose to believe that she would rather be covered in your cum than spend the time licking it all off, but you did wonder what it would look like to see her scraping all of that seed into her mouth. After sitting on the thought for a moment, you pulled your cock back from her to give it a rest and then asked her whether she was planning on letting her face stay a mess like that. She didn't seem to know what to say in response at first, so you clarified, more carefully, that you wanted to see her swallow down all of your cum, wherever it may have landed, and that if she didn't do it, there would be a punishment waiting for her.

Reaching down, you undid the rope from around her hands, though you had every intention of wrapping the rope around her hands again later. As soon as her wrists were free, she pulled her arms away from her body and let out a soft sigh through her nose. A string of cum that had crossed one of her nostrils refused to break, leaving her with the scent of cum whenever she breathed in, and yet... well, she seemed to be doing a lot more breathing in than usual. It brought a grin to your face. She slipped a hand between her own legs at first to begin masturbating shamelessly, and although you would have chastised her for doing such a thing without getting your permission first, you couldn't deny that it was arousing to see her debase herself in such a way. There she was, her face completely covered in a fresh load of your cum, and the first thing she wanted to do was masturbate. All the same, she reached her other hand up and began slowly pushing some of your seed into her mouth. The cum itself looked thick and viscous, falling into her mouth in thick globs.

You felt a little bad about it at first, unsure whether she was going along with it because she wanted to or because she didn't want to be punished, but as she scraped the cum into her mouth, willingly swallowing it down without even the slightest complaint, the lust that sat in the gaze that was revealed to you as she finally managed to scrape all of the cum away from her eyes told you that she wasn't just following orders. She was enjoying what she was being forced to do as much as you were. The hand she had stuffed between her legs pulled back, fingers utterly coated in her juices. She didn't even question whether she should use those same fingers to scrape the cum from her face, making an even worse mess of herself in the process. To do something as degrading as lick her own cum from her fingers along with yours. It was equal parts sad and impressive, but you couldn't deny how much you loved seeing her do it; despite your previous orgasm only being moments earlier, your cock was already hard and ready to go again.

You presented your member to her just as she was finishing up with your cum, having pushed the entire load into her mouth at once to give a full swallow once her face was clean. When she did swallow, she closed her eyes tightly and let out a sigh through her nose, before moaning as the cum slid down her throat. With her mouth open, you pushed your cock against it a second time but didn't slip inside, merely teasing her with the tip of your pre-cum leaking cock grinding up against her lips. She didn't stop you as with the previous time she had been in such a state; rather, she opened her mouth willingly and pushed her tongue out, flicking it up against the tip of your cock before pushing up against your urethra.

Pulling back, you grabbed a hold of your cock by the base and shook your head. Although you were happy for her to play around with it a little, you didn't want her to suck your cock again. Reaching down, you grabbed the rope you had only recently released her from and wrapped it around her wrists once again, tying a knot that was even tighter than the last one. With her hands once again trapped at the small of her back, Ryuko found herself shifting uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" you asked her, already knowing what the answer was but wanting to hear her say it for herself.

"You're— You can't actually expect me to answer that," she protested, but you re-affirmed and asked her for a second time, with a more insistent tone, what she was doing. She grit her teeth for a moment, and then let out a sigh, her cheeks flushed with pre-emptive embarrassment. "I was trying to pleasure myself. Without being able to move my hands, I can't use my fingers to get myself off. I was fidgeting because if I move at the right angle I can grind my pussy up against the rope. Is that what you wanted to hear me say? Have I embarrassed myself enough to satisfy you, sicko?"

You weren't sure where the insults came from, but you sank down onto your knee, moving down to her level whilst still remaining a few inches above her so that she knew without any doubt that you were the one in charge, and then asked her, simply: "Does it feel good now that you've gotten that off your chest?" She looked at you for a moment without being able to process the words she wanted to say. After gritting her teeth a second time, she was about to nod when you slipped your hand between her legs and pushed your finger up against her snatch, wiggling the tip up against her opening until her hungry pussy allowed you inside.

"H-Hey!" she protested, only for you to press your lips against hers to silence her. Your finger slipped in all the way to the last knuckle, and then your thumb pushed up against her clit, gliding back and forth and back and forth until she was little more than a moaning mess, unable to do much more than moan and push herself down against your exploring digit. Her pussy quivered around your finger, and her orgasm wasn't far off. She yanked herself away from your shared kiss and ended up falling back onto the floor in the process, a sharp moan leaving her as you used the new position — with her being on her back — to push your finger even deeper into her snatch. You soon pushed a second finger in alongside the first and moved your other hand over to take control of her clit's stimulation. With the two hands working in tandem, you brought her to a screaming climax, and as she humped up against your hand, she moaned for you. But she didn't moan your name, no, she moaned for her 'master'.

Suffice it to say, your cock was as hard as could be, and you knew exactly where you wanted to put it. Moving her up onto her feet again, you watched her collapse onto you, her legs too shaky to hold herself upright. After helping her over towards the bed, you bent her forward, laying her over it with her butt facing towards you, tied hands a mere couple of inches above her own ass. She turned her head to look back at you, an exhausted look on her face, but as your finger ran down the length of her crack, teased her butthole for just a second, and then slid down further to push up against her twat once again, she began to wiggle herself back against you. You drew your finger backwards to tease her and she kept pushing her hips towards you, trying to take the finger back inside. It brought a grin to your lips to watch her lose herself like that, but you didn't want to tease her for too long. Pushing the finger back inside, you rolled it around inside her, gathering up all of the juices that you could before pulling it back.

Ryuko let out a whine as her pussy was left empty once again, but as you leaned forward to slip your finger up against her lips, inviting her to take the cum-coated digit into her mouth, you pushed your cock up against the entrance to her pussy. Only dipping the head inside at first, just enough to begin pushing the puffy lips of her twat up against her closed thighs, you moved your other hand over to settle against her back. She took your finger into her mouth just as you had been expecting her to, moving her lips over the tip before just going for it, taking the entire digit in at once and suckling at it as if her own cum was her life essence.

Walking the fingers on your other hand up and along her back, you eventually settled your grip on her shoulder, held her tightly there for a long moment and then, with a hard thrust, pushed your cock inside her. Over four inches of meat slammed inside her at once, prompting a moan from her that had her spitting out the finger she had been holding inside her mouth and collapsing forward against the bed. You lost your grip on her shoulder as she fell forward, but that didn't matter. Your hands—both of them, seeing as she didn't want to lick her own cum from you anymore—felt more comfortable at her hips, where you took a firm grip as you settled into a slow rhythm of shallow thrusting just to make sure that she could handle what you were trying to do before you picked up the pace.

Despite how rough you had been with her, she kept pushing herself back against you. You were half-tempted to pull out of her again just to watch her whine and squirm as she worried that she wouldn't be able to have the gift you had been dangling over her, but the truth was that you were so excited at the idea of really fucking her that you couldn't bring yourself to hold back, not even for the sake of teasing her.

The grip you had on her hip tightened and with another hard thrust you bottomed out inside her. Your hips ground up against her ass, the tip of your cock nudging up against the entrance to her cervix. In turn, she squeezed herself around you, clearly intent on having something to show for herself even if she had to lay there and let you fuck her. With a huff, she looked back over her shoulder towards you again, her eyes holding something that they didn't often hold: submission. She had taken her place beneath you already, of course—the collar wrapped around her neck suggested as much—but she had yet to truly accept her place. Her gaze, the way she looked at you not with fear but with respect and devotion, said more than her words ever could have. More than they would, because although she might have accepted her place in spirit, she had no intentions of saying as much.

When she noticed that you were staring at her, she turned her face forward again and buried it into the bedsheet, meeting each of your thrusts forward with one back of her own. Thwap, thwap, thwap. Each was harder than the last, and the slapping sound that her ass made as your hips collided with it got louder. Pretty soon you were beginning to feel the exhaustion, your legs beginning to ache as the awkward positioning left you having to dip your knees down in order to fuck her. You needed a change of position, but you needed to retain control.

Wrapping your arms around her body, you pushed yourself onto her before rolling over onto your back, pulling her with you. Her legs flung up into the air and began dangling helplessly, supported by your legs enough to be up in the air but not enough for her to be able to get comfortable. She gave a yelp of surprise and tried to pick her head up in order to see what you were trying to do, but you settled back into your rhythm before she could get too distracted. Thrusting up against her, you filled her over and over again. With her hands trapped between your body and hers, Ryuko struggled to get comfortable. She rocked back and forth atop you, trying to thrust her hips down against yours but she felt as if she could fall from you at any moment. Your arms tightened around her, letting her know that you wouldn't let her fall, and as you moved your feet up to settle against the bed's frame, giving yourself better stability in the process, you managed to pick up the pace, matching the one you'd been able to give her whilst fucking her from behind.

You could feel your cock twitching, and once Ryuko settled into the new position she began squeezing against your cock just as she had been before. The way that you fucked her became less about the angle and power and more about just thrusting down with all of the effort that you could manage, your cock driving into her so deep and with so much genuine, desperate force that she might have thought you were trying to breed her. All the same, she didn't have a single complaint to make. Not that she would have been able to, gargling on her own moans the way that she was. You leaned down to give her a deep kiss, capturing her lips against your own, and although she kissed back she couldn't stop herself from moaning loud moans into your shared kiss... not that you minded.

Your orgasm almost caught you by surprise, but you managed to pull yourself out of her before it came. Though you moved up, settled on your knees and looked down at her, you didn't relinquish your grip on her body. You shared a gaze with her as she panted for breath, her own orgasm clearly not far off, and without breaking the eye contact you had begun with her, you slipped your hand between her legs and pleasured her in a different way. Your fingers glided back and forth across her clit, before sliding down her slippery pussy to push inside, where they brought her to an instantaneous orgasm. As she quivered around your digits, she threw her head back and moaned with need.

"Yes! Yes! Please..." she cried, her fists clenching what they could of the covers beneath her.

"Please what?" you asked her, to which she gave an embarrassed scoff, but you kept your gaze on her, and she caved.

"Please, master..." You didn't even know what she was asking you for until you felt her begin to grind up against your cock again, her wet snatch showing just how excited she was. She seemed insatiable, but you had known that already, even if she did her best to hide it from you under normal circumstances. It was then that you paused and thought for a moment. You could have given her what she wanted, of course. She had been a good girl and begged you for it, so there was no question that she deserved it, but you had some more fun ideas as to what you could do with her.

For the time being, you pulled back from her, moving to your feet. She followed you to the edge of the bed and whined. "I thought you were gonna fuck me?" she asked, prompting you to reach down and cup her chin with your hand. The grip you took on her wasn't gentle by any means—she even looked to be a little surprised by just how rough of a grip it was.

"If you continue being a good girl for me, you'll be rewarded, but your reward is on my terms. While ever you're under me, you'll serve me without expecting pleasure for yourself. Are we clear?" You felt that the words were a little harsh, but you were testing her. You wanted to know what you could get away with and what would be too much for her. Simply asking these things wasn't an option with Ryuko—there was no way that she would admit to being turned on by such a depraved thing, even if you asked her outright.

"O-Okay..." she replied, after which you lifted your thumb up from her chin to slide it into her mouth. Wordlessly, she wrapped her lips around your thumb and began suckling on it. It brought a brief smile to your lips, after which you pulled your hand away from her face, leaned down, gave her a kiss on the nose and then reached down to undo the rope that you had been using to tie her up. After that, the two of you headed in to take a shower together, and you made sure to wind down from the intense experience by reminding her just how much you loved her. While in there, your touch was gentle, and when the two of you went to bed together afterwards, you made sure to let her know that she could still feel safe in your arms, even if the two of you had been experimenting with domination and submission.

The next evening, you slipped the collar back on her as a surprise. She looked up at you and for a moment it seemed as if she was about to say something, but no words came. She simply sat there and waited for you to let her know what you wanted her to do; it made your cock twitch. You had never seen her act so submissively before. After getting her out of her clothes again, you pulled out something unexpected. It was a pair of doggy ears attached to a headband that you slipped onto her head. Once again, she seemed as if she was biting back words, but she ended up accepting them. The next thing that you pulled out was a butt plug with a tail attached to it, and although she looked similarly surprised to see it, she immediately moved up onto her knees and turned herself around, presenting her behind to you without any question.

Pulling her striped panties down, you squeezed some lube onto the butt plug before pushing it up against her. Your other hand moved to her hip to hold her still as you pushed and pushed, eventually slipping the metallic plug into her without much issue. She let out a gasp as it settled inside her, grabbing onto the back of the couch she had been sitting on for dear life. After that, she looked back over her shoulder at you, wondering what you were going to do with her next.

You asked her what she thought about going out for a walk. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Like this?" You smirked, and nodded, before pulling her striped panties the rest of the way down and then tossing them aside, clearly intending for her to go without them. She looked shocked for a moment, but you could tell just by looking at her that the idea was turning her on more than she would ever be able to admit. With a nod, she moved to her feet. "Yeah. Yeah... okay."

Moments later, the two of you were outside the house. As it happened, you also had some errands that you needed to run and some things you had to shop for, but it gave a great opportunity for you to push the dom/sub side of your relationship with Ryuko even further. As the two of you walked, you slipped your hand into the back of her skirt to grope at her ass. She didn't stop you, but she clearly looked a little worried. There was nothing for her to worry about, though; it was so dark that even if there had been people around, you doubted that they would have been able to see what the two of you were getting up to.

You told her to wait outside as you headed into a store to buy some of the things you needed, and although she did so willingly, you could see her brain trying to figure out why you had asked her to do such a thing. She wasn't a dog, she must have been thinking. Why should she have to stay outside? By the time you came out again, she seemed happy to see you; standing there without any underwear and a dog-tail buttplug slipped up her ass must have gotten exhausting. If the blush on her face had anything to suggest, she had clearly spent most of her time alone anxious that someone would notice that the tail she had been wearing ran up the inside of her skirt; with that in mind, it was pretty easy to tell just what kind of tail that she was wearing.

"Can we go home?" she asked you, prompting you to raise your eyebrow. You asked her why she was so eager to get back. "I don't want people to see me like this! And... well..." She didn't seem keen to tell you what was actually bothering her.

After raising your eyebrow, you responded. "If you aren't going to tell me what's wrong, I won't have any reason to hurry through the rest of my errands." As much as she clearly wanted to protest, that seemed to get through to her. With a sigh, she shook her head and mumbled something. You told her to speak up.

"I need to pee!" she whined, catching the attention of someone who happened to be walking past. They didn't stick around long enough to figure out where her request went, but the mere fact that someone had heard her had Ryuko blushing. "I really, really need to piss," she clarified, a lot quieter than she had spoken the first time, while also ensuring that she wasn't mumbling. You felt as if the stars had aligned. She needed to pee? Oh, you had so many ideas. You must have been grinning because her face sank.

A few minutes later, you had walked her over to a more secluded spot, and as her gaze carried fire in your direction, she squatted down, pulling her skirt up far enough that none of her piss would accidentally splatter up against the clothes that she was wearing. Having to walk home covered in piss would be even more embarrassing than the situation already was for her.

"Don't forget about the tail," you said to her, before reaching back to lift the tail. As you held it in your hand, stood behind her while her bladder relaxed and she began to piss openly onto the ground, you tugged gently at the tail. You didn't grin, or even smile; when she looked at you with that characteristic mix of surprise and disbelief, you wanted her to know that you weren't teasing her. Rather, you were playing around with your pet, as was your right as her master. She did look back at you, and her face did carry that same look, but it quickly dropped as she saw your serious expression; she even looked a little aroused.

You kept tugging at the plug, her stream of piss splashing back and forth and from side to side as she tried to both keep her hips still and not let the plug slip out of her ass. When she finished pissing, she looked at you for permission before moving to her feet, and then the two of you walked the rest of the way home together.

When you arrived back at your house, you watched Ryuko shuffle into the bedroom. After taking your coat off, you followed her, only to watch as she crawled onto the bed and lifted her butt up into the air. It was an invitation that you weren't going to deny her, but you at least wanted to make sure that it was on your terms. As you moved up onto the bed behind her, your hand reached for the rope you had tied her up with earlier. Wrapping her arms up again, you slipped your hand into the point where the rope moved between her hands and used your grip on it to pull her upward, against you.

She gasped as her body pressed back against your own, her butt pushing back against your crotch with no subtlety whatsoever. You had been teasing her for a while, but now she wanted you to put your money where your mouth was and give her the hardest fuck of her life. At least, that's what you assumed she was thinking, that lustful gaze sitting on her face the way that it was. After biting down on your lip, you leaned forward to push a kiss to her lips and reached down to start tugging at the plug again, revelling in the way that she moaned and whined and squirmed in place as you did.

"Are you going to keep teasing me, or—" You cut her off by yanking the butt plug from her ass. Your hard cock replaced it only a moment later, though you didn't push inside her right away. Instead, you ground your cock against her, almost dipping your tip inside her ass over and over again without ever actually doing it. At the same time, you pressed the tip of the butt plug against her skin and began to drag it around, along the length of her stomach and up towards her chest, where you encircled her nipple with it. Despite having been inside her ass for the better part of a couple of hours, it still felt rather cold, and her nipples quickly stiffened beneath the touch of the buttplug.

She let out a gasp, and at that moment you slipped the butt plug into her mouth, letting her taste her own ass while you reached down with your other hand to gently spank her, prompting a moan from her that sent vibrations through the plug in her mouth. She had taken to the duty you assigned her rather quickly, sucking and licking at the butt plug in her mouth until she was satisfied that she had cleaned it... though you would take a little more convincing. Pushing it inside her mouth as far as you could, you moved your palm over her face and held the plug in place, the very end of the dog-like tail brushing up against her already stiff nipples.

Once she was sufficiently distracted by the mouth work you were having her do, you pressed your cock inside her ass. Only the tip at first, sliding it in with ease thanks to the slight gape left by the butt plug, but it became immediately clear that you were going to need more lubrication if you wanted to slip yourself deeper. Wrapping one arm around her to keep her in place, you moved your other from against her face to grab the bottle of lube from your drawer.

She spat out the butt plug, turned her head towards you and then bit her lip. "...you're about to fuck my ass, right? I can't wait any longer. Please, master. Please fuck my ass." Hearing her say those words just about made you forgive her for the way she had spat the butt plug out onto the bed in front of her, but she did need punishing. Moving your arm from around her again, you gave her butt another hard spank while the other hand squeezed at the bottle of lube. You ran it along the upper side of your cock, giving yourself enough lubrication to go as crazy as you wanted with her, and then placed the bottle to the side.

Leaning forward, you bit onto her earlobe, and then made it seem as if you were about to say something to her. Her attention turned towards you, her will ready to enact any command that you gave, but you surprised her by thrusting your hips forward and burying yourself balls deep inside her ass. She let out a sharp moan of pleasure and threw her head back against your shoulder, her hips thrusting back against yours in tandem, even if she couldn't get your cock any deeper inside her. She did grind. Oh, did she grind. Her hips moved desperately while she chased some feeling that she didn't have any luck finding. Moving your hand up, you pressed your palm against her back and then pushed her forward, onto her hands and knees. Your legs moved aside hers to close them, and then you took a higher position before starting to thrust down into her.

At first, your movements were slow and steady. You wanted her to get used to the feeling and shape of your cock as it sat inside her ass. At the apex of some thrusts, while your cock was buried all the way inside her, you didn't even move, simply letting your cock twitch and throb inside her. You did eventually pick up the pace, though. Your feet moved to settle themselves on the bed beneath you and, with one hand against the headboard for support and the other laid against Ryuko's head, taking a grip of her hair, you began to move into a more steady, rough rhythm.

Each thrust had your balls swing against her, thwap-thwap-thwapping against her pussy with each hard thrust that you gave. You could tell that she was crumbling, but it wasn't about her, it was about you; your pleasure and how you wanted to fuck her, regardless of what she wanted. It helped that she wanted to be fucked in the ass as much as you wanted to fuck her in the ass, though. Where you might normally have gotten half-efforts or snide remarks from her, she was instead putty in your hands, thrusting back against you with the explicit need of making you cum, even if she had to make sure that she wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a couple of days in the process. It was liberating, but beneath the facade of dominance, you did want her to cum, too.

It wasn't long until her legs slipped out from underneath her. It was all too much. When she came crashing down onto the bed, you followed her. Squatting onto the backs of her thighs, you slipped your cock up against her ass again and pushed yourself back inside. The groan that she let out was nothing like the first one, so you reached your hand down to slip it underneath her chest, looking for a different way to please her. While your other hand moved down to give her behind a firm spank, you tugged at her nipples and left her moaning for more. She didn't know what to do with herself, all these stimulations and pleasures coming from all directions... all she could do was moan for you to keep going. Well, that is, right up until the moment that you slipped the butt plug into her mouth again.

She knew not to spit it out this time, and although she suckled on the butt plug to lap up whatever she could of the taste of her own ass, she still moaned around it as she did, the saliva surrounding the butt plug becoming so plentiful that it dribbled out from her bottom lip and onto the bed beneath her. What a sight to behold, you thought to yourself. Who else could ever get the esteemed Ryuko Matoi to take such a submissive position? She must have loved you, and trusted you. You loved her, too. And in that very moment, the only thing that you could think to do to show her just how much you loved her was to settle into the hardest, fastest, deepest, roughest rhythm that you could manage and just absolutely ruin her ass.

And you did. For two long minutes, you slammed away at her ass as if your life depended on it. Each slap of skin against skin left her soft, pale ass looking redder and redder. Each time you bottomed out within her and your balls swung against her pussy once again, she let out a cry of pleasure around the butt plug in her mouth. Those final two minutes of hard thrusting were all that you could take. Pulling yourself out of her ass, you grabbed onto your cock at the base and held it still, watching as it throbbed gently, having left her ass more-than-slightly gaped.

Huffing, you lifted yourself up and rolled Ryuko onto her back. You pulled the butt plug from her mouth and moved up the length of her body, then slapped your cock against her lips. The scent of your ass must have hit her already, because her tearful eyes moved towards your cock, and they washed over with lust. "Well? What are you waiting for?" you asked her. "Permission?" you continued, before reaching down to lay your hand against her collar, your other hand bouncing your cock gently off her lips. "Consider this permission: if you don't lick the taste of your ass from my cock, I'll punish you." You saw her throat move as she gulped, but the way that she leaned up to take the head of your cock into her mouth told you that she had no qualms about doing as you had asked her to.

Her tongue moved around your cock, lapping at different areas in turn until she was convinced that she had fully cleaned the first couple of inches, after which she took your cock into her mouth properly. She took it deep, and only stopped when her position wouldn't allow her to take your cock any further. Recognising the problem, you pulled out of her and moved over towards the edge of the bed. She didn't have to be told to follow you. As she rolled onto her stomach and moved over towards the edge of the bed, you slipped your cock up against her lips once again, and without hesitation she took you back into her mouth, as deep as she could just like the first time.

Your cock was buried all the way inside her throat when she gagged for the first time, but she didn't pull back. She was eager to prove to you that even after such a hard ass-fucking she could be the best cocksucker you could ask for. You didn't need to be told; it wasn't as if there was anyone else that you knew who held the unique power to suck your soul out through your member, but you did want to see just how far you could push her while she was in such a position. With a grin, you reached over to grab the butt plug that had, only half an hour prior, been deep inside her ass. You pushed the tip up against her ass, and then slid it inside with very little effort, but that wasn't all that you did.

Ryuko paused as you began to tug on the butt plug, clearly realising that you weren't going to make her attempt to blow you easy for her. 'Good,' she must have thought because with a determined look on her face she got right back to sucking your cock. Without the use of her hands, she couldn't pull the tricks that she usually would—groping your balls as she sucked your cock, or holding your cock at the base while she licked along its length, using the tight grip that she had on your member to stop you from losing your erection—but she had a plethora of different ones to work with.

She took you all the way inside and then held you there, her big eyes looking up at you in the brief moment of pause that she was nice enough to give you before she began throating herself on your cock over and over. Her throat made guttural, raw noises as she ruined her own throat with your cock, all in an effort to please you. You weren't going to stop her, even if you felt a little bad; the feeling of her throat wrapping itself around your cock over and over, the way that it quivered as she swallowed down another mixture of precum and her own saliva... you were too weak to deny it.

You spanked her, and she moaned against your cock, and then you spanked her again. You weren't going to last much longer. Sliding your fingers between the cheeks of her ass, you moved past the butt plug you had slipped inside there and instead pushed up against her pussy. You pushed two fingers inside there right off the bat, working them both against her inside walls while she moaned against your cock. You wanted to make her cum before you did, and time was running out. She must have seen the determination in your expression, because she began stepping up her game only a moment later, moving as fast as she could to pleasure you while you, in turn, gave her the exact same treatment.

In the end, when your orgasm did come, the both of you were totally exhausted, but an ache in your hip wasn't going to stop you from burying yourself all the way inside her throat. Your free hand moved to press against the back of your head, and you were about to blow your load down her throat when you remembered that she liked the taste, and had been disappointed that you hadn't finished in her mouth last time.

"You've earned a reward," you told her, and then pulled yourself back, aiming your cock towards her open mouth before firing rope after rope of hot, fresh cum into her mouth. It had only been a few hours since your last orgasm, but the sheer power and volume of your load would have made anyone think that it had been far longer. She had to tip her head back a little to make sure that your load wouldn't spill out of her mouth, and by the time you were finished, there was enough cum in her mouth for her to have to push her lips up as far as they would go. With that, she closed her mouth and then swallowed your cum down, her throat bulging visibly at the sheer amount of cum you'd given her.

But after swallowing, she didn't succumb to exhaustion right away. She leaned up, gave your cock a soft kiss, and then winked at you. "Thanks, master." She put an emphasis on the word master, and it was almost enough to make your cock grow hard again, but you were beat. You collapsed onto the bed beside her a sweat-covered mess, and she moved up beside you, wrapping her arms around your body. You wrapped an arm around her in turn, leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead, and then let your exhaustion carry you to sleep.

Ryuko did the same, and despite the rough sex the two of you had just had, the two of you fell into a comfortable sleep together.

The next morning, you had her join you in the bathroom. She looked confused at first but didn't ask you any questions. Just as well, because, at least at first, you didn't give her any answers. Ignoring her completely as you brushed your teeth, the only indication that you gave her as to what you expected her to do was reaching down to pull the sweatpants you'd chosen to don down below your cock. Despite that, your cock was completely flaccid. Visible confusion sat in her expression as she nonetheless moved down onto her knees, approached you and wrapped her hand around your cock.

When your cock aimed towards her face, you reached down to press it against her mouth and then relaxed your bladder. If she had any questions left about what you wanted her to do, they were almost certainly gone by the time your piss began to flow into her mouth. Ounce by ounce, it spluttered against her tongue—fresh, salty, morning piss that tasted awful, no doubt, but Ryuko didn't complain. Sucking your flaccid cock all the way into her mouth, she swallowed down your piss without question and tried to look you in the eye as she did.

You washed your face while she dirtied her throat, and when you were finished she pulled back and presented her mouth to you, proving that she had indeed swallowed down everything that you had given her. You smirked at her but slapped your flaccid cock against her face before sliding it back into her mouth. Her show of devotion was nice, but she didn't seriously think that the two of you were finished, did she?

The last two days were the first time you had seen such a submissive side to her. You liked it. Your relationship with her hadn't been strained by any means, but her opening up this side of herself to you had definitely strengthened your bond. "Good job, pet," you told her, as your cock grew hard in your mouth and the rest of your piss dribbled out onto her tongue before being joined by precum. "Still five days left as your master, but I don't know what to do with you," you muttered, moving your hand away from the back of her head to reach for a towel, which you used to dry your face.

"If I can say something..." she began, pulling her mouth away from your cock before waiting a couple of moments just to see whether you were going to protest her 'saying something'. You didn't. "These last two days have been... intense, but great. I don't think I've ever— you're... I love this. I love us. Whatever you want me to do, whatever you want US to do... I'll be okay with it."

You grinned, sank your cock back into her mouth and pondered what to do with the rest of your time together.


End file.
